


Love at First Sight

by minchanted



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chansung cousins, Cliche, Cliche title, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Jealous Minho, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minho is clueless, Slow Burn, Spin the Bottle, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, banginho, chan confident gay, hyunchan has a moment too, minchan, minho is insecure, side changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchanted/pseuds/minchanted
Summary: Minho never believed in love at first sight, heck he used to laugh at it, but now…Chan has walked in with Jisung and Minho could not take his eyes off of him.Bang Chan is gorgeous, and pictures do not do him justice.aka Minho is completely whipped for Chan but he takes his own sweet time to tell him so.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 25
Kudos: 204





	Love at First Sight

Minho has completely zoned out. It is a Monday noon and all he wanted to do was go back home and sleep.

“Minho?” he hears someone calling out to him and turns to see his best friend, Jisung staring at him, one irritating eyebrow rising towards his irritating hairline.

“Were you even listening to what I was saying?”

Minho shakes his head no and Jisung sighs in frustration.

Minho is sitting at the cafeteria with the only four people in the world that could put up with him - Jisung, Changbin, Hyunjin and Felix.

“Remember my cousin? Bang Chan? He is moving here and will be attending classes with us.” Jisung states. “I was telling you all to be nice to him and make him feel welcome.”

Minho has not met this Bang Chan before, but he had seen pictures of him with Jisung before and he could tell that this Chan dude is _really_ good looking.

He had also begged Jisung to give him Chan’s phone number _(“It is for the project I am doing which is on composers and you said Chan likes to compose music”_ he had insisted) but that was long back and it is not like Minho had a crush on him or anything.

“Basically, he is telling you to _not_ act like a high school girl with a crush.” Changbin snickers earning a well-deserved glare from him.

“I would have punched that smug look out of your face, but I don’t want to scare away your new boyfriend here.” Minho replies pointing towards Felix.

Felix is a new addition to the group. He had been in the same media club as Changbin and they both immediately hit it off. Changbin is not someone who does things for others. Minho remembered when he had asked Changbin to open a bottle of water for him to which the boy glared and threatened to pour the water all over him _("God gave you hands for a reason Minho")._ However, with Felix, Changbin is completely whipped, always buying him stuff, and listening to everything he says. Minho did not know what power Felix held, but this hyper excited, blonde, pixie looking guy had Changbin wrapped around his finger. Felix is extremely lovable and yeah sometimes he tends to smother all of them with love, that could be a bit over the top, but he is adorable as fuck. 

“Changbin is right, you know?” Jisung says.

“Right about what?”

“About acting like a high school girl with a crush.” Jisung answers seriously. “Chan’s father lost his job, which is why they are moving here, and a relationship would be the last thing on his mind right now.”

Minho looks around the table, bewildered that his own friends are accusing him of having _feelings_ for anyone, especially someone he has not even met.

“Okay, look.” Minho leans over his arms, hands flat on the table, “Yes, I found him hot. Did I stalk his Instagram and listened to all his songs? Yes, I did. Did I ask Jisung for his number to which…” he turns over to throw a glare at Jisung, “…I never got? Yes, I did. But I so do not have a crush on him or whatsoever and you guys need to grow up.”

“Yes guys, let’s stop bullying poor Minho here.” Felix speaks up for him. See? Felix is extremely lovable. “We will take care of your cousin, Jisung!” he chirps up.

The next day arrives and Minho is leaning over his chair, sitting beside Changbin and Hyunjin, waiting for the class to start, looking out the window. He was just in the middle of a deep daydream about how he had the superpower of invisibility and had entered Changbin’ s room to steal his entire manga collection when he felt a sharp nudge by his side. He hisses in pain, looking up and Minho is not exaggerating (he really is not) but he felt his heart _drop._

Minho never believed in love at first sight, heck he used to laugh at it, but now…

Chan has walked in with Jisung and Minho could not take his eyes off of him.

Bang Chan is _gorgeous,_ and pictures do not do him justice.

Chan has dark hair and the cutest nose with a twinkle in his eyes and even the college uniform, which looks average for everyone else, looked like it was tailored specifically for him.

The two cousins are walking towards them and Minho gulps, looking down at his table again.

“Hey guys!” Jisung greets with a huge grin on his face. “This is Chan!”

“It is so good to finally meet you guys.” Chan looks around at them, smiling and Minho notices as he looks up, that _omg_ Chan has the cutest dimple on his cheek and _omg_ Minho wants to reach out and poke it.

“This guy here is Minho.” He hears Hyunjin speak from the side and Minho was brought back into the world. “Don’t mind him, he has a tendency of zoning out 98% of the time.” He continues with a laugh. Minho caught eyes with Chan, and he could feel blood rising up to his face.

“H-Hi.” Minho chokes out finally. Chan smiles at him and Minho wants to kiss that dimple.

“Hey.” Chan replies softly with a nod.

“So, Chan, you have met all my friends.” Jisung says and there is a tinge of annoyance in his tone and Minho does not think it is his fault and that it is a normal human thing to be whipped for someone ( _not that he is whipped for bang chan, he is just saying it is normal to be whipped for bang chan.)_ “You will meet Felix during lunch and do not hesitate to ask us for any help.”

Chan and Jisung got into the seats in front of them, with Chan sitting diagonally to Minho, giving him a clear view of his side profile.

Minho wishes he could say that he did not spend the entire lecture, staring at the sun shining on Chan’s features, making him glow, however, that was not true.

By lunchtime, Chan had accommodated with the group comfortably and was busy cracking jokes with Felix, with whom he managed to form a tight bond immediately. Actually, Chan seemed at ease with everyone, except him that is.

Well maybe if Minho had managed to actually talk to Chan instead of just staring, he would have been the one Chan was laughing with and instead he is stuck sitting opposite Chan, watching him be besties with Felix, who, he no longer finds lovable.

“Minho, is that a hobby?” Jisung asks from beside him before taking a sip of his shitty looking drink.

“What?” Minho leans back on his chair, averting his stare from Chan to eye Jisung, who has the beginning of a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Staring at things you can’t have.”

 _"Oooooooohhh.”_ The entire table erupts in laughter and Changbin reaches over the table to fist bump Jisung and they all are acting like this was the funniest thing they had ever heard. Minho could see Chan has a red tint over his cheeks at the comment and he finds that to be extremely endearing.

“Ha ha ha.” Minho rolls his eyes. “Very funny, I am leaving.” He says as he gets up from the table.

“Aww cmon they are just joking around hyung.” Felix whines and Jisung pulls him back down to his seat.

Hyunjin who is sitting on the other side of Minho pats him on his knee before speaking up. “So, I was thinking.”

“I didn’t know you were capable of that.” Changbin mumbles and of course, only Felix laughs at that.

Hyunjin continues, ignoring Changbin. “What if we have a party next weekend?” he asks, looking around the table in excitement. “Get to know Chan a little more?”

Felix perks up at the mention of a party. “Ooh, that sounds fun, I am in!”

Changbin groans, knowing that he would have to go too since Felix is going.

Hyunjin beams, looking at the others eagerly.

“Get to know Chan a little more?” Jisung repeats. “What makes you think he is going to this party of yours?”

The smile fades on Hyunjin’s face before it comes back up, brighter. “Chan. If you come, Jisung will definitely come and Minho will tag alone too because he has the fear of missing out syndrome.”

Scoffing, Minho stares at Hyunjin, one brow raised. “Excuse me. That is not true. I am not going to attend the party anyways. I don’t have any reasons to that.”

“Yeah, same. Chan is not the boss of me.” Jisung argues.

Hyunjin ignores them completely, fixing his stare on Chan, waiting for his answer.

“Sure, why not?” Chan answers, with a shrug.

Jisung starts grumbling about how everyone is a pain and repeats that Chan is not the boss of him, but he would attend the party for the free booze and snacks.

“Minho… are you really not going to come?” this question comes from the most unexpected person and the mention of his name coming out of Chan’s lips makes Minho inhale a quick intake of breath.

Minho links stares with Chan who was looking at him hopefully and exhales audibly, “Fine… I will come.”

* * *

Minho realizes that he knew nothing about Chan and if he wants to start a proper conversation and not look like a fool, he has to know at least a little… and of course Jisung might be able to help him out in this.

“C’mon Jisung.” Minho whines, trying to make his tone as cute and pleading as possible as he followed him everywhere, with puppy dog eyes. Jisung just came out of his class and was heading towards the library.

“Minho…” Jisung sighs.

“Look. Okay. You don’t have to tell me everything about him.” Minho goes on, ignoring the fact that Jisung was probably fed up with him. “I just want to know one thing.” he insists.

“Yes?”

“Is he into boys?”

This makes Jisung throw an incredulous look at Minho and he went on ranting about how Minho has no right to know something so personal about someone and that he has no respect and he should stop using him to sleep with his cousin as that was really weird.. The last bit made him cough.

Completely ignoring Jisung’s tirade, Minho repeats, more persistent this time.

“Is he or is he not?”

“Yes.” Jisung sighs after realizing Minho has the defiant look in his eyes and would not let him go unless he answers. “Yes, Minho he is. God you are annoying.” he complains, rolling his eyes.

Minho could not help the smile that engulfed his face making Jisung scoff at his reaction.

“Stop following me now,” Jisung shoves at him, “Don’t you have anything better to do? Like getting a haircut?”

“Or something else like staring at my cousin?”

Minho’s hair is indeed getting quite long, his bangs overgrown and falling into his eyes, but he likes it that way. He tells Jisung to fuck off before he leaves to ponder over the new information he had retrieved. _Chan likes guys._

_Maybe he has a chance?_

Minho thinks Felix is the devil’s spawn.

He was enjoying his lunch with Changbin when Felix dropped his tray in front of him and started singing “Minho and Chan sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G” and it was starting to get under his skin.

Minho pays him no attention, choosing to look at the tree that was outside the window by their table, wondering how two people could sit on it and kiss. 

“It is okay, Minho.” He continues as he slides in the seat beside Changbin. “I remember when I fell for Changbin, I felt the same way as you.”

Changbin is still busy eating, but Minho could see that he is blushing.

“Speaking of which, didn’t you use to make fun of us when we said it was love at first sight between us?” Felix asks Minho with a smirk.

“How the turnt have tables huh?”

Before Minho could come back with something, Chan walks in, along with Hyunjin, both of them laughing over something and seeming like they are getting along pretty well. Minho keeps his gaze on the duo, eyes catching their every move. When they finally took their seat next to him, Chan sitting beside him, his arms brushing slightly against his own, he looked to the front only to see Felix and Changbin staring at him with their eyebrows raised. The sight would have been a bit comedic if only Chan was not ignoring him in favour of talking to Hyunjin. 

Just then Jisung walks in, sliding into the seat next to Felix.

“Hey Chan!” he calls out suddenly, making Chan and Hyunjin stop in midst of their conversation, looking up at him.

“Tell them what you told me about Minho’s hair?”

The question was so irrelevant, so out of context, so out of the blue, making Minho splutter on air, coughing. Chan had talked about him with Jisung?

Chan slowly pats Minho’s back, the sensation tingling long after his hands left his back.

Chan stares at his cousin with a murderous look and Minho does not blame him. He needs to find new friends.

“Jisung, what are you doing?”

Minho can see Chan fidgeting with his fingers and notices that his hands are…vascular? It is irrelevant, but it is fascinating to see Chan’s veins so prominent, contrasting against his fair skin.

“We have been teasing him about his hair for so long.” Jisung replies, ignoring his cousin who is throwing daggers at him. “Minho would appreciate what you had to say.”

“I said I like it long.” Chan finally answers slowly, throwing a quick glance at Minho, before looking away. “It looks hot on him.”

The table bursts out with laughter and Felix starts cat calling. Minho _really_ needs new friends. Minho was also, extremely flustered.

Minho would like to think that he is someone who is not easily bothered about things. He would like to think that the fact that Hyunjin is becoming a bit too close to Chan was not getting on his nerves at all. Hyunjin had deserted his seat next to him and opted to sit in between Chan and Jisung instead. From the back, he could see the two of them giggling and whispering to each other and Minho was finding it hard to focus in class.

He is scribbling down in his book; the number of times Chan had laughed at something Hyunjin said and so far, it has been 57 times with one hour left of a three hours class.

He feels a nudge on his left and turns to see Changbin passing him a note with something scribbled on it.

_You are starting to really become obvious – SpearB_

_What? Who dafuq is SpearB?_

_It is my codename so if the lecturer gets hold of this note, he will not know it is me – SpearB_

_Right… and what do you mean by me being obvious? - AntiSpearB_

_AntiSpearB? Really Minho? Haha you are so funny. And I can see you staring at him from the beginning of the lecture – SpearB_

_If you noticed that, then you were staring at me, so you are a hypocrite – AntiSpearB_

_My only advice to you is, ask him out before someone else does. – SpearB_

Minho looks at the note, then at Changbin who gives him a little shrug and back at Chan who is still giggling at Hyunjin. He needs to make his move, and fast.

Minho has not even had a proper interaction with Chan yet. Well, there was that one time where they had eye contact for two seconds when someone had said something and they had laughed and Minho does not remember what the joke was but he still remembered the moment Chan’s eyes caught his, a sparkle in them, and he had to look away, because Chan’s smile is _blinding._ Then there was a moment where Chan had asked him to pass the salt when they were all at a restaurant and Minho had passed it to him, fingers brushing slightly against each other’s. That was still counted as an interaction, right?

So, later that day, he decides to go up to Chan and actually have a conversation with him. His heart was beating really fast as he walked up to the boy once college was over.

“Hey Chan?” Minho calls out and he feels like someone was stepping on his windpipe.

The boy is standing with Jisung and Hyunjin and turns back in surprise.

“Do you want to walk home together?”

Minho sees Jisung wiggle his eyebrows at him in the most annoying way before dragging away Hyunjin and he appreciates that.

Minho’s attention went back to Chan who is looking at him with wide eyes, and there is surprise in there, as well as uncertainty.

“Do you live close by to me?” Chan finally replies.

“Uhm… nope.” Minho admits. “But I will take a bus back to my place don’t worry.”

Chan hesitates for a while before finally nodding and giving him the brightest dimply smile ever.

“Let’s go then.”

Walking with Chan is intimidating at first. As they started walking, Minho did not know what to talk about. He was starting to think that this was a mistake.

“Do you have any pets?” The silence is thankfully broken by Chan.

“Yes.” Minho replies enthusiastically as he shows him pictures of his three cats, soonie, doongie and dori and complaining about how his friends could never remember how many cats he has or what their names were. Chan laughs at that, which was music to Minho’s ears, and coos over the pictures, after which he starts to talk about his dog, Berry. He had left her behind with his grandparents and he missed her.

Chan then starts talking about his life before he moved and how terrified he was to settle in a whole new place.

"I felt really lonely back then," Chan whispers, fidgeting with his fingers, "I could not sleep well, and well…” he hesitates here for a while, “It was difficult to bond with someone or find someone that could empathize with me."

“I knew this would be different, I have Jisung, but, meeting all of you and accepting me so wholeheartedly so soon…I am indeed lucky.” Chan chuckles, running a hand through his hair. “Makes me feel kind of glad that my father lost his job and we had to move.”

This made Minho’s heart melt. Chan sounds so genuinely happy and thankful to have met them despite the circumstances.

“You probably knew us only for a short while now, but we will always be here for you.” Minho says, and he means it. He would make sure Chan never felt lonely, ever again. There is something about him that makes Minho want to protect, wants to hug and comfort whenever he feels sad.

The tips of Chan’s ears turn pink and he thanks him again.

“You’re a composer, right?” Minho asks suddenly, remembering the times he stalked Chan’s Instagram.

“I…I don’t think I am a composer but yeah, composing is a hobby of mine.” Chan answers humbly.

“I heard some of your work.” Minho says. “On Instagram.”

Chan looks at him, eyes wide. “I don’t think you even follow my insta. Are you stalking me?” he gasps dramatically.

Minho could feel his cheeks burn, having been caught out like this. “I was curious when Jisung always used to talk about his cousin who could compose and wanted to check him out.”

“And…?”

“And what?” Minho asks.

“Well what do you think of my work so far?”

“It is beautiful. You are so talented.” Minho answers sincerely.

Chan’s ears turned a darker pink and Minho, honestly finds it so endearing.

“I have to work harder but thank you.” Chan replies timidly.

After that they walked in silence, their steps well timed. Minho did not dare to say anything else in case he came out as annoying. Chan then reaches inside his bag, rummaging through it, before taking out a chocolate bar.

“Do you want to share?” Chan asks softly. “I am kind of hungry.”

Minho finds it cute, but then again, he finds everything Chan does, extremely cute. He nods his head and Chan passes the chocolate after taking a huge bite. Minho tries to ignore the fact that this is basically an indirect kiss as he takes a bite. He is actually surprised at how natural everything seems.

Chan then stops in front of a house. “Well… this is my place.”

“Thank you for walking me over” He squirms a little, turning to him, “I really thought we would never end up talking.” He laughs, taking a step closer.

They are standing really close to each other now and Minho could count the number of eyelashes on Chan’s eyelids. He could see the perfect pout of Chan’s lips.

Seeing Chan up so close made Minho realise Chan is really ethereal. Good physique, handsome face, mystifying aura. Minho got some kind of prickly sensation, some sort of unattainable feel, that Chan is way out of his league. He could see Chan’s gaze lower to his lips and before anything could happen, Minho takes a step back.

“You are welcome.” Minho said, breaking the moment, “I will see you tomorrow?”

Minho tries to ignore the look of disappointment that crossed Chan’s features which quickly got replaced by a smile.

“Sure, go home safe Minho-yah.”

The nickname made Minho’s heart flutter and he knew one thing for sure.

He is absolutely whipped for Bang Chan.

* * *

Minho is floating on the clouds. He feels more comfortable with Chan as the days passes. Yes, he still thinks that he does not stand a chance with him. Chan is new, but he already has a lot of girls and boys all over him. Someone would always try to talk to him or ask him out for lunches and Minho noticed that Chan would always politely decline.

Minho thinks he should tell Chan how he feels and just hope for the best, however he believes that he would be one of those who were rejected as well.

Minho has upgraded from just eye contacts to proper conversations with Chan and he is learning more about him. They share the same birth month. Chan is self-conscious about his smile which led up to Minho taking an hour just to explain how beautiful his smile is. How the dimples make it more striking. How Chan’s eyes light up with genuine happiness whenever he smiles. He even told Chan it was his favourite smile and he is the president of Chan’s dimples fan club. By the end of his speech, Chan turned a dark pink and had smacked Minho, laughing out loud, eliciting intense warmth in Minho’s stomach. Chan repeats that long hair looks really hot on Minho, and Minho vows to never cut it.

Even though Minho believes they are making progress, he still could not ignore that Chan feels more at ease with Hyunjin. They were always taking selfies together, making kissy faces. Hyunjin is always clinging onto Chan and Chan _allows him._ Minho also notices that both tend to flirt a lot.

The jealousy is nagging at him, slowly eating at him.

The day before the party, Minho had overslept and he rushed into class around two hours late, hair tousled, shirt untucked, wearing glasses as he had no time to wear his contacts. He received a look of disapproval from his lecturer as he walked past to get to his seat.

He looks like a mess and wants the day to be over already.

It was just Minho’s luck that out of all the classes he was late to, it was a class that was extremely important and holding the most credits for the finals.

Well, he has to just copy the notes from Changbin and pray his brain can understand without someone having to teach him.

However, once the class ends, Chan turns around, a look of concern in his eyes. “Minho...” The name coming from his mouth still had the ability of making his stomach do cartwheels.

“If you are free after this, we could go to the library, and I could explain what this lecture was about.”

Minho tries to swallow a gulp; he does not know if he would be able to concentrate with Chan by his side. Heck. He knows he would not concentrate with Chan by his side.

However, the offer is tempting, and he nods slowly.

“Ooh, Minho and Channie going on a date!” Changbin announces annoyingly.

Minho takes his book and smacks the back of Changbin’ s head with it, making him yelp in pain.

The library “date” turned out to be extremely useful. They were sitting in a corner, away from other students. Chan is exceptionally smart and patient, taking his time to explain to Minho about the subject and he was better than his lecturer. Minho was in the middle of copying Chan’s neatly written notes down when he noticed that Chan has fallen asleep, resting his head on his arms on the table.

Chan looks so peaceful and warmth floods into Minho’s entire being. Minho stretches out a finger uncertainly, wanting to poke that dimple, to confirm that Bang Chan is indeed beside him, sleeping. The sun was shining through the window, highlighting Chan’s features and Minho has not seen a human as beautiful, as ethereal as him. He is mesmerised. His throat tightens at the beauty and he pulls back his hand at the last moment, afraid that Chan is just an illusion and might disappear as soon as he touches him. Minho continues gazing at Chan’s peaceful face, his eyelashes fluttering, his slightly parted lips, with a smile. He could not concentrate on anything else, but the small movements Chan made as he inhaled and exhaled slowly, before he realises, he should finish the notes so that Chan could go back home and rest.

Once Minho was done, he gently nudges Chan, to wake him up.

Chan stirs, opening his eyes slowly, and sitting straight up after realising he has fallen asleep.

“Oh my god.” He whispers. “I am so sorry.”

Minho could not help but smile at how adorable the boy looks, eyes wide, weariness lining them, hair messed up.

“It is okay, I am done.” He says. “Thank you so much, I appreciate your help, really.”

“Ah Minho. What are friends for?” Chan smiles back, rubbing his eyes, and every part of Minho tickled with a sense of joy that he would never get from anyone else apart from Chan himself.

They slowly got up, gathering their things and leaving the library together.

“Do you want to grab coffee?” Minho asks before he could stop himself. “My treat, since you helped me.”

“Minho, you don’t have to treat me, but I accept your offer.”

Minho gets a cappuccino for himself and a caramel macchiato for Chan, setting them on the table before taking his seat opposite Chan.

This feels like a date, but Minho knows it is not, however he could not stop basking in his thoughts, imagining that Chan, was his. He watches Chan pour in two packets of sugar, stirring his drink slowly, before taking the cup slowly to those beautiful lips, taking a sip. There was always a radiant shine to Chan, making his beauty more mesmerizing.

“Is there something on my face?” Chan asks suddenly.

Minho jumps in his seat, getting pulled away from his thoughts.

“No, why?”

“You were staring.” Chan says, with a smile tugging at his lips.

“Oops, sorry.” Minho sheepishly chuckles.

“Jisung told me you tend to zone out a lot of times.”

“Jisung is an idiot. I only zone out some of the times.” Minho grumbles, adjusting the glasses on his face.

Chan mumbles something under his breath which sounds something like _“cute”,_ but he does not want to jump to conclusions.

They talk a bit, about their classes, their friends and their jobs. Chan is a swimmer, had been swimming since he was five. Minho does not know how to swim, and Chan promised he would teach him. The idea of them both being half naked and in close proximity is making Minho sweat, but he nods along.

Minho asks for embarrassing stories regarding Jisung and Chan delivers them. Apparently Jisung used to cry a lot when he was young, and Chan shows him some golden embarrassing baby photos of Jisung that Minho saves so he could use them for future blackmailing purposes.

Minho then talks about himself, about how his only friends are Jisung, Changbin, Hyunjin and Felix and his biggest fear is of losing them because of the way he is.

The topic moves onto his insecurities and how he feels the idea of someone liking him is so foreign to him. Chan listens to him intently, hanging onto each word. It comes to Minho that this might be something he needed for a while, someone to talk too. Someone who listens to him without asking more questions, someone who listens without being overbearing.

Chan loves the space. He would not stop gushing over how pretty the moon is, or the constellations and the stars and Minho adores it.

It was easier than he imagined, talking to Chan, walking him back home and teasing him. Whenever Chan smiles or laughs at something he said, he would feel a swell of pride inside him, knowing that he caused it. With every day and night, there is something new about Chan that gets revealed, making Minho fall more in love without hesitation. Is it even possible to like someone to this extent?

“You are very popular in our college, I reckon, with those good looks.” Minho teases. “Are you planning on accepting any proposals?”

He was not expecting Chan to answer, instead turn pink like he always does, so Minho was surprised when Chan actually responded.

“No…” he falters for a moment, “I kind of have someone I like…”

Minho’s heart drops, Chan already likes someone, most probably Hyunjin. He knew he would be stuck in this one-sided love forever.

He tries to pretend that this information did not affect him one bit at all.

“That’s great!” Minho lies, forcing a smile onto his face, his fists clenching and unclenching. “Tell me, maybe I can set you up with him.”

“Well…You know him.”

This confirms his doubts that it is Hyunjin.

They have finally reached Chan’s house.

“Uhm… So, I will see you at the party tomorrow?” Minho asks, tone suddenly tired, avoiding looking at Chan.

“Oh… Yes sure...” Chan answers, a bit puzzled over the drop in Minho’s energy.

“Bye Chan.” Minho says as he pats him on the arm, the tips of his finger tingling at the contact, and turns around to leave.

Minho did not notice Chan staring after him long after he had left.

* * *

It is the day of the party and Minho decides to put in more effort on his look today.

After staring into his wardrobe for a good hour, Minho finally decides to throw on a black t-shirt coupled with ripped jeans and a leather jacket. He spent another hour on his hair, trying to style it, the strands were getting a bit too long.

Grabbing his keys, he left his dorm and goes down to meet Changbin and Felix who are waiting for him. When Minho arrives downstairs, he realises there are two new faces he has not seen before.

“Yo Minho!” Felix calls out to him with a huge grin on his face. “Woah, someone looks smoking hot mate.” He exclaims and Minho thinks Felix is once again back to being lovable.

“These are my friends from my class! Seungmin and Jeongin.”

Seungmin and Jeongin were looking at him, eager to impress, just like two puppies and Minho wants to ruffle their hair and spoil them to bits.

After the initial introductions, Minho was left to walk with Seungmin and Jeongin as Changbin and Felix followed behind. Minho did not mind as he felt really comfortable listening to the two youngsters talk about just everything. One of them, was it Seungmin? Minho really needs to work harder to remember the names, mentions how attractive Hyunjin is and Minho could not help but snort at that.

“So, Minho…?” Felix asks when they were just reaching Hyunjin’s place. Minho looks behind inquiringly. Oh, would you look at that…Changbin and Felix are holding hands. Changbin notices Minho staring at their intertwined fingers and turns red, glaring at him as if he were daring him to say something.

“I heard you had a date with Chan yesterday. So, did you guys…you know?”

And with that sentence, Minho forgets what he was going to say to embarrass Changbin, blood rushing to his face.

“What do you mean? It was definitely not a date, he helped me, and I got him coffee as a thank you.” Minho retorts.

“We are just friends.” He finishes, dejectedly.

“Minho, have you seen Chan?” Changbin says. “If you keep lying to yourself about your feelings, someone else is going to swoop in and take him away for themselves.”

 _Ouch._ Of course, Minho knew that.

“Why don’t you tell him something like, ‘Hey Chan! I am sorry if this is obvious, but I want to fuck you!’” Changbin starts laughing at his own joke.

Minho is really beginning to question just _why_ he is still friends with them.

Felix shoves his boyfriend away from him playfully, grabbing Minho’s hand instead.

“I still think you should just talk to him, about… you know?” He says, a knowing look in his eyes.

“He gets so many confessions every day.” Minho sighs, running a hand through his long strands. “He would find it weird if some dude he considers as a friend confessed.”

“I don’t think Channie would find it weird.” Felix says, his tone no longer joking, but serious.

“Chan is more comfortable with you, and with Hyunjin, lixie.” Minho sighs again. “There is no way a guy like him would be interested in me when there is someone like Hyunjin.”

Minho looks up at Felix to see the blonde blearily blinking at him, trying to process what he had just said.

“Omg Minho” Felix says, eyes wide with realisation hitting him, “Is this about your insecurity issues and the fact you think Chan likes Hyunjin?”

Minho thought of telling Felix what Chan had told him about already liking someone but decides against it.

Felix’s grip on Minho’s arm grows tighter and he starts shaking it, hard, and it is starting to hurt.

“Minho! First of all, you are not bad looking at all.” Felix yells, a bit too loud startling the two newcomers in the front. “Second, I don’t think you should decide who Chan likes by yourself.”

Minho tries to wave him away gently, but Felix held on.

“Minho, don’t let your insecurity ruin what you could have.”

"Sometimes you gotta just hope for the best, mate."

Before Minho could reply, they finally reached Hyunjin’ s place where he was already at the door, waiting for them. Hyunjin was dressed up stylishly as always and Minho could not help but notice just how good looking Hyunjin is and how he would make an attractive couple with Chan. He needs to get a grip on himself.

This was going to be one hell of a party.

Jisung and Chan are running late which is okay with Minho. He has already found his spot beside the drinks table and has been drinking to loosen his nerves up. Standing there next to the table, Minho tries to relax so that he would not be making a fool of himself once Chan arrives. It is easy to forget everyone around when you are sipping on a glass of weird tasting punch that was made by Hyunjin probably, thoughts trained on the silhouette of the pole that was outside the window.

The doorbell rang during his third drink and the drop in his heart told him that _he was here._

Hyunjin rushes to open the door and in walked Jisung and _omg_ Chan is wearing these tight pants that flaunted his legs and Minho tries to not look at the pants hugging his ass. He really tried. Chan has worn a light pink, full sleeved, shirt with it, and he completed the look with light eyeliner, making him look more ethereal than he already is, and Minho forgets how to breathe.

“Dude, your mouth is wide open.”

Minho chokes before he quickly shut his mouth, turning towards the source.

It is Changbin, looking at him with a smirk on his face. Felix towing behind him.

“I really think you should talk to Chan.” Felix starts saying again.

“Why do you think he even cares about me?” Minho asks, frustrated. He feels the alcohol hitting his system, feeling numb to his senses.

“Because Chan is always talking about you.” Felix replies and before Minho could register what the spawn just said, Felix turns and walks away.

Minho does not know what to do with that information and he does not know what it means either. Before his tipsy mind could register any of this, he could sense the presence of Chan near him.

He was right. Chan is walking towards him, smiling, his dimple prominent as ever.

“Hey.” Chan smiles at him brightly as he reaches the table.

“H..Hey.” Minho’s mind has completely shut off.

Changbin pats him gently on his arm, waves hi to Chan and walks away, leaving them two alone.

“Do you want a drink?” he finally manages to choke out, pointing to the drinks on the table.

“Sure...” Chan giggles, “Maybe you could make me something nice?”

Minho pours him a gin and tonic which is basic, really, but his mind is still whirring, sensing the close proximity of Chan.

He passes Chan his drink, their fingers lightly brushing against each other and sending sparks of electricity up Minho’s arm. Chan takes the drink, sipping it.

“Hmmm… this is nice.” He says as he drank more.

It was just gin and tonic and Minho thinks Chan is doing everything on purpose because that _hmmm_ was a bit too sensual.

Chan finishes his drink in 3 gulps before he tries to pour himself another. He misses the table as he tries to set the glass on it causing it to fall on to the floor. And now Minho _really_ thinks Chan is doing it on purpose as Chan turns his back on him, before bending over, reaching over to the glass, and Minho knows it was on purpose because Chan held that position for a while, his butt facing him. Minho wants to reach out and pat that butt, _he really wanted to,_ but his brain was functioning enough to let him know that, that would not be appropriate. Minho could not take his eyes off the ass and after what felt like hours, Chan finally straightens up, turning back to him with an innocent smile on his face.

_Yup this was going to be a hell of a party._

They both stood there, looking into each other’s souls. Minho’s gaze keeps falling onto Chan’s lips, wondering how it would feel against his. They are plump, pink and moist, and Minho knows he should probably stop staring and making it obvious. Chan’s lips turned up into a smirk, turning towards the table again and refilling his glass with the weird punch drink.

Minho does know how, but they are standing really close to each other again. Close enough for Minho to smell the cologne Chan is wearing, which is a glowing combination of fresh mint, lime and fruitiness and Minho thinks Chan smells like _home._

Minho knew he had to say something, and before he could stop himself, he said the stupidest thing ever.

“Hyunjin is over there in that room if you are looking for him.”

He internally curses himself. That was _not_ what he meant to say.

Chan’s smirk disappears, replaced by confusion, written all over him.

The confused look then turns to something he could not decipher. Is that sadness and perhaps disappointment lingering in his gaze?

“Oh. Thanks.” Chan answers, a bit coldly, tone absent of the friendliness that was present before, turning and walking away, probably to find Hyunjin.

Minho finds out that he was holding in a deep breath and he let it out in a sigh. He does not know what happened, but it seemed like Chan was being a tease in the beginning and it seemed like Chan was disappointed in the end.

It is really hard struggling to decipher Chan’s emotions and fighting with his inner demons and insecurity.

Jisung should know something right?

Abandoning his spot, he goes in search of Jisung.

He finds the boy along with Seungmin and Changbin, talking about some tv shows and Minho could sense that all three of them had a little too much to drink.

“Hey Minhoooo!” Jisung hollers out even though Minho is just two steps away.

Yup. Definitely had a little too much to drink.

“I was just talking to Seungmin here.” Jisung continues snickering, “Looks like you are not the only one with the crush, mate.”

Minho does not know who was more flustered at that. Seungmin choked on his drink and smacks Jisung.

“It was a secret!” he whines, trying to cover Jisung’s big mouth and failing.

“Apparently he is crushing on Jeongin!” Jisung manages to choke out in giggles, Seungmin groaning.

“What do you think, Minho?” Jisung continues, making Minho regret ever coming here. “Should we play a game and try to match everyone with their crushes?”

Minho looks at Changbin for help, who only shrugged at him. Jisung could be a bit _extra_ when he is drunk, and he would not be surprised if he actually ended up making them all play games.

“Please no.” Seungmin begs. “I don’t want my crush to be obvious.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, it is not as obvious as Minho crushing on my cousin and using me to get with him.” Jisung replies with a shrug.

Speaking of the said cousin…

“Jisung, do you know who he likes?”

Jisung looks at him with a look that says Minho is an idiot.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?"

Before Minho could force Jisung to say anything more, there was a shout behind them and Jeongin arrived, followed by Felix carrying a large tray of shots.

Minho could see Hyunjin and Chan at the back, engrossed deep in a conversation and he could see that they would really make an attractive couple. This made his heart clench. He knew Hyunjin is extremely handsome, with that mole and those perfectly shaped lips, and Chan would be blind not to see it too.

“Let’s play spin the bottle!” Jisung suddenly yells over everyone, bringing Minho out of his thoughts.

“We are not fourteen, Jisung.” Changbin sighs.

“Oh c’mon, it would be fun!” Jisung whines, clinging onto Changbin, and giving him what he thought were cute puppy eyes.

Jeongin, who also seemed a bit too tipsy, is quick to agree to the game and did not seem to realise that they were all guys. Minho wondered if this was the first time the kid had something to drink.

Hyunjin and Chan walks over to them and Minho could see Hyunjin’s arm wrapped casually around Chan’s waist which Minho does not like.

Chan is also avoiding looking at him.

Hyunjin starts waving an alcohol bottle around once he is near them, saying that he is so ready to kiss, and he would be kissing each and every one regardless of the game as he does not want to discriminate.

_Fun._

Minho does not really mind the game. He does not really have a problem with kissing anyone and they had already pecked each other as part of dares, or a stupid game and it was common between friends. However, the idea of Chan kissing someone else has his stomach in knots. The idea of someone getting to taste how those plump, irresistible lips taste like before him is making him feel a bit uneasy.

Everyone gathers around in a circle, getting ready to play spin the bottle. Jisung sits beside him while Hyunjin plops down on his other side.

“Are you okay, Minho? Hyunjin asks him in a whisper, alcohol thickening his voice.

Minho feels a little bad at that. Here he was, being jealous and mad at Hyunjin who might not have had any intentions of hurting him and is asking him if he was okay.

“Yes...” Minho replies with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

Chan sits opposite Minho, pointedly looking everywhere else except at Minho.

“Okay Jisung.” Changbin replies, after taking his seat in between Chan and Seungmin. “You have the honours of starting this game.”

Minho was not interested at first, but he had to admit, it was a bit fun. Especially when the bottle pointed at Felix and Jisung causing Changbin, who was usually calm, to start threatening Jisung that he would kill him and make it look like an accident. Jisung even in his drunk state, was a bit scared at that and ended up kissing Felix’s cheek instead.

It was all fun until the room grew quiet and Minho’s stare was focused on the bottle that was on the floor. It was pointing at Hyunjin... _and Chan._

Minho could cry. Really, he could.

He hears Jisung let out a low whistle from beside him and Changbin is staring at him. Chan stares at the bottle for a while, before looking up, catching his eyes before it goes towards Hyunjin.

“Oh wow!” Hyunjin laughs from beside him, oblivious to the atmosphere that was surrounding them, “Come here and give me a quick kiss Channie.”

Minho could feel the jealousy stirring up from inside him again, especially at that nickname.

Chan smiles, before crawling towards where Hyunjin was seated.

Minho takes a deep breath, holding it in as Chan was moving closer.

Chan stops when he is right opposite Hyunjin, he is so close to Minho now, his arms brushing against his knee. There is a lump forming in Minho’s throat and he wants to leave but his gaze is fixated on Chan, never leaving him. He could hear people around him giggling, all of them were really drunk. The world starts to turn blurry and Minho’s heart is pounding so fast. His skin burns and he tries to control his breathing in order to not hyperventilate.

Chan moves even closer to Hyunjin, before placing a hand behind his neck, the other one resting on his thigh.

Minho did not really see who took the first move, but then their lips were on each other.

Chan slowly moves his lips along Hyunjin’s.

Minho feels the strings tugging at his heart. He wants to turn away from the scene that was happening, but he could not. Just when he was about to get up and leave, Chan looks up, staring at him.

Minho swore he saw Chan smirk slightly before deepening the kiss with Hyunjin who lets out a gasp of shock before smiling and wrapping his arms around Chan.

Someone wolf whistled in the room, while someone was groaning, telling them to get a room.

The voices all sound like they are far away, and his head starts to spin. Minho gets up from where he was seated and heads towards the door.

He hears someone call after him, but he ignores them.

He wanted to get out of here.

And he no longer feels bad about being mad at Hyunjin.

Minho does not know how he finally reached home, but he did, and he was throwing his door open and falling flat on his bed. He did not know there were tears on his face and does not know when they first started falling from his eyes. It was just a game, he knows that, yet he could not understand why he was feeling so jealous. He could feel his phone vibrating, but he ignored it, feeling his eyes close.

* * *

Minho knew the next day at college was going to be a very awkward one, if everyone still remembered what had happened.

He enters his class with solemn steps and sees Chan already there, seated next to Jisung. Hyunjin is back at his original seat, and there is an empty seat where Minho usually sits, in between Hyunjin and Changbin. However, Minho was not in the mood to sit with his friends. He does not know what had happened after the kiss and he does not want to know. Tightening his hold on the strand of his bag, he quickens his pace to walk past them, to the back where he could sit alone.

He feels the eyes of his friends on him but the one that catches his attention is a certain someone who is looking at him with something that looks like guilt.

He had checked his phone earlier and saw that he had received numerous missed calls from Changbin, Felix, Jisung and a new number too. Minho had a feeling he knew who that number belonged to. He had received a message from Hyunjin too, apologising to him and explaining that it was just a game. That he did not mean to hurt him.

It was not Hyunjin’s fault. Minho knows that. Chan was not his anyways.

He got a new message just then, from Jisung.

“Are you okay?”

Minho sighs before typing out a quick yes, he is fine and that he wants some space.

“Ah... okay.”

Minho could see from the back, Jisung showing the message to Chan and the latter turns, looking straight at him. Minho quickly shifts his gaze somewhere else.

He hates that the boy could still make his heart flip a thousand times by just looking at him.

Minho has already packed everything up and as soon as class ended, he gets up and leaves.

“Minho!”

He hears someone calling after him, but he quickens his pace, walking away from everyone, to a quieter place where he could be alone.

The footsteps behind him quicken too and feels someone tugging him from the back of his shirt.

Minho turns quickly, trying to push away whoever was after him, stopping when he realises it was _Chan._

“What do you want?” Minho asks, shrugging him off, and he is not able to keep the anger and irritation out of his tone.

He could see Chan flinch in surprise, but he composes himself, looking at Minho sternly.

“What is your problem?”

“Mine?” Minho answers with a huff. “I am just minding my own business.”

They are standing near the lockers and the whole corridor is quiet, since everyone had already left for lunch, so it was only Chan and him.

“You were avoiding us.”

Minho rolls his eyes. Why does this boy even care? Even his friends have left him alone, knowing he needs some time but why is Chan here, pestering him, when his main problem is actually him?

“Minho…” Chan speaks up again when he did not receive an answer from him, his hand reaching out to grab him.

“What?” Minho asks hotly, removing his hand away. “Do you want me to say that I am this annoyed because you had a kiss with Hyunjin? Do you want me to say that it bothered me? Why would it affect me? We didn't even know each other properly until recently. Do you think I have feelings for you or something?”

Turning around, Minho starts walking away when he feels Chan grab his arm and pulling him back to face him.

"Can you for once, stop running away?"

Chan looks really upset and it is so unfair that Chan is feeling this way when Minho was the one who should be. It is unfair that it is hurting Minho to just see Chan this sad.

“Minho, it was just a game, it did not mean anythin- “

“Look Chan.” Minho cuts Chan off. “I don’t really care.”

This seems to piss Chan off as he crosses his arms and his lips turns down into a pout.

“Oh yeah? so you don’t care?” he asks, his eyebrows raised. “So why exactly did you leave the party after the kiss.”

Minho could not answer that, and he deflates, looking at the floor.

“You don’t have the guts to do anything Minho.” Chan says, his voice quiet. “You make me feel so confused.” He drops his head down between his shoulders and yanks on his dark hair in frustration. “You give me these vibes that you like me, raise my hopes, then you push me away towards someone else, then you become mad.”

“You are too much of a coward to even initiate anything.” Chan continues rambling. Minho, at this point, is looking up at him, eyes wide with shock, that Chan was actually _hoping_ for him to like him all this while.

“Why don’t you just tell me you hate me so I can stop all these false hopes?”

Minho takes a good look at Chan. The latter is biting his lower lip so hard, skin threatening to break, and he was trying to hold back the tears that are forming in his eyes. He definitely did not expect Bang freaking Chan to actually hold hopes of him, Lee freaking Minho, liking him.

“So…Wait,” Minho says sheepishly, “The person you liked…was me?”

“I swear, Lee Minho, you are the most annoying, clueless, blindest and the densest guy I ever met.” Chan starts his rant again, annoyance in his tone and his nose scrunched up. Even though Chan was mad, there is a tinge of adorableness to him and Minho finds it cute, finds it endearing.

In the midst of their argument, they had somehow taken steps closer to each other, as Chan was now standing really close to Minho. The warmth that was radiating from Chan’s body is so intoxicating.

“What about Hyunjin?”

“Hyunjin and I are just friends, is that not allowed now?” Chan scoffs. “Besides, if it makes you feel better, I think he has a crush on Jisung. The only reason why I actually kissed him was because you were being such an ass and you kept running away. I needed to know for once if you actually did like me.”

Minho could not believe he has been, as Chan said, the densest guy ever.

“I liked you since I first laid my sight on you in class, I bugged Jisung so much because you acted like you hated me. I kept asking Felix about you, he had told me about your insecurities, but I thought I made it obvious that I was hopelessly in love with you and I was hoping for the best."

Minho could see Chan's fingernails digging into his skin, from where he had crossed his arms, leaving crescent shaped marks.

"Do you think I bend over and show my ass to everyone in the world? God, Minho did I mention that you are an idiot and I hate yo- “

Minho did not let Chan finish that sentence, interrupting him by crashing his lips against Chan’s, who lets a soft squeak slip out. Chan’s lips are soft and warm, better than what Minho had ever imagined. Minho wraps one arm around Chan’s waist, the other going up to caress his cheek gently. He could feel Chan soften against him, sighing while their lips move against each other, fitting each other’s perfectly. Minho inhales in an excited breath as Chan follows his mouth, not wanting to end the kiss so soon. Chan’s hands have snaked up, one gripping his long strands of hair, while the other was around his neck. The corridors seem to vanish around them, and they forgot that they were standing in a place where anyone could walk in and see them. All that matters to Minho at that moment was that Chan likes him and Chan was in his hold, kissing him back and Minho wants to dive in deeper, wants to taste Chan and starts nipping at his lips.

Chan undoubtedly wants the same, as his lips pry open in a silent request and Minho slips in his tongue, tasting him. Minho’s heart is hammering in his chest so hard he feels it might come out, his stomach flipping. Chan tastes like strawberries and happiness if you could taste happiness. Chan feels so good, fitted up against him, completing him like a jigsaw puzzle. He savours the moment a bit longer.

Minho pulls away slightly, when he hears Chan gasp, still holding him close, trying to ignore the softest whine that followed.

Chan looks so _so good._ His lips are swollen, pink and he looks flustered. It is a sight Minho wants to see and cherish every day. He wants to hold Chan in his arms, and be his support, every day and night.

“Be mine, Channie.”

Minho pauses for a moment, eyes scanning Chan’s hopeful gaze and witnesses his perfect lips slowly turn upwards into a smile.

“Fucking finally, Lee Minho.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am back with another minchan fic. It is just them being whipped for each other. I know I am still lacking but the world needs more minchan fics. Thank you for taking your time to read and comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3  
> I am actually working on another minchan fic so hopefully you will be seeing more from me once I feel more confident yay!


End file.
